Uzumaki Naruto, Reshiram's Chosen
by RyuujinHaou
Summary: I wanted to save my best friend and stop him from going away from the village and our friends...though I didn't expect that stopping him would become a one way ticket to new world filled with amazing monsters and angry Bijuus? What the hell!
1. Awakening of the Chosen

**AN: **Hey guys! Here is another one of my crazy ideas that have been popping up in my head for quite a while. Actually it's been in my head for quite a while due to me playing my Pokemon games again…training them to be strong enough for Wi-fi play can be such a pain though strangely enough, it gives a feeling of accomplishment like that when you've seen 1 in your report card (Here in the Philippines, college gives grades by numbers 1 being the highest then 1.25, 1.5…and finally with 3 as the barely passing mark) even when it's only my brothers and cousins that I get to fight with. (Sadly I don't have the Wii version of pokemon…damn it…)

Now those of you reading my other story don't worry I haven't given up on it it's just that this idea of mine has been bothering me non stop and I just want to write it down and get it out of my chest or in this case my head, so to speak. BUT still my main story is Ignis and I don't go back to my word…by the way next chapter for Ignis is already halfway done…just need to check it for spellings and the story direction…don't want to give some half-assed written story after all, that's just waiting and wanting for flamers to burn your digital writer's ass!

A few warnings I must give you is that there may be some things that I've changed from the original story line (read: out of character and new facts) this is because of how I understand it…though if you can give me some clarifications then okay please do.

Anyways, here is my latest story and I humbly ask of you…REVIEW FOR ME!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Naruto franchise or Pokemon…wish I did though…Huhuh!

* * *

><p>Destiny…fate…such things where deemed as something unavoidable, something that will chase you until the ends of time though others think that things like that are nothing more than balderdash and that your life is what you make it. Maybe they are right…or they are wrong, but both have good and undeniable points. Others may be destined or fated to become something may it be good or bad but it is also true that life is filled with choices that you have picked proving that life is what you choose it to be.<p>

Though…

What they don't say is that…

When will this unavoidable fate come or when does this life changing choices begin…was it yesterday, now, or is it tomorrow?

This is the story of one boy destined to become someone who can destroy or save the world…though drastically different from how he envisioned it to be…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi no Kuni (Land Of Fire)<strong>

**Shumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End)**

Located close to the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Sound, is a large valley where a magnificent waterfall can be seen cascading between two great statues. These statues where built in memory of a great battle that took place in this same location, a battle so great, it actually created this valley. The battle was between two great shinobis fighting and representing equally great yet drastically different beliefs. The first was someone who fought to protect those who have chosen him as a leader and the belief in the Will of Fire (Senju, Hashirama), and the other one who fought for revenge against those who have forsaken him and to realize his desire to conquer the world (Uchiha, Madara). Suffice to say, that it was a great battle that has been carved into the very hearts of the people, either as the rise of one of the most respected leader of all times or the fall of one of the greatest shinobi that walked the land.

And now it seems that another battle is about to end at this same legendary place…

A boy with unnatural grayish blue skin covered in snake-like markings, having a long, black, untamed hair, with a pair of huge hand-like wings on his back, and his eye were gold with black rings and tomoes, apathetic to the world. He appears to be wearing a white cargo pant and a blue shirt, baring a fan-like crest at the back. In his left hand is what looks to be a black ball of lighting, with a few bolts streaking out of it and hitting some of the rocks surrounding him breaking and covering them with electrical discharges. This peculiar boy standing atop Madara's statue was Uchiha, Sasuke, a ninja from one of Konoha's founding clan wishing for more power even if the price for such power is to apprentice under a dangerous traitor of the same village and kill his one only true friend.

On the opposite statue, the statue of Hashirama was a boy with long spiky blond hair falling to his back, wearing only a torn up orange pants that was left of his jumpsuit showing his torso covered in black seals, his eyes were red as if rimmed with fire, but was glazed like that of a fox while the black slit of its pupil appears sharp enough to cut. He was covered in an angry, malicious, crimson energy forming a fox-like aura, the aura surrounding him giving of power that is enough to crack, melt and heat the rocks around him. In his right hand was a ball of violet energy, spinning fast enough to make cool sharp winds gather and surround him, contrasting to the red aura around him. This boy's name was Uzumaki, Naruto, known Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko, an orphan who fights to protect those he cares about even if he sacrifices himself for it.

"**Sasuke-teme, let's stop this right now and just come back with me to the village-ttebayo!" **shouted Naruto, his voice sounding as a deep menacing one, all the while staring angrily at Sasuke with his red eyes.

"Dobe…whatever you say right now won't make me change my mind and suddenly make me come running back to the village" Sasuke slowly started to say, in is cool, arrogant tone, making the blonde boy angrier

"Power is what I desire, unparalleled power to kill my brother and all those who tries to oppose me…**and I **_will _**have it!**" he shouted turning to a crazed voice at the end, as more bolts of black lightning surged around him, especially at his left hand.

"**I see…" **Naruto replied his eyes being shadowed by his blonde hair while the ball of energy in his hand is now spinning more wildly with streaks of energy gathering in it

"**Then I'll just have to bring you back, even if I have to break every bone in that body of yours!" **he shouted back now crouching with his left clawed hand on the ground the ball of energy at his side **"I promised it after all-ttebayo!"**

"**I told you**_ I will have_** that power **_Naruto_**…even if I**_ have _**to kill you for it!" **Sasuke was now also crouching, with his right hand supporting his left as the crackling black lightning screeches like a thousand birds.

The two just stood there staring each other down, surrounded by the sounds of cascading water, the screeching of lightning, the loud blowing of winds, the falling rocks and the searing heat…and yet…

Everything else was ignored…

Everything else was unimportant…

Everything else paled in comparison…

For the one standing in front of them, was the only one they needed to worry about…the only one, blocking them to their respective goals…

Suddenly behind Naruto flashed an image of a white, bipedal creature wreathed in fire with stormy blue eyes while behind Sasuke was an image of a black, bipedal creature covered in lightning with red eyes. Both these large yet vague images that flashed behind them for just a moment went unnoticed by the two boys.

And with unspoken signal…the two roared at each other alongside the two boys…

"**Rasengan!" "Chi**_do_**ri!"**

The two charge at one another, dragging their respective attacks at their sides, one aiming to kill the other aiming to win.

When their attack collided, the energy started to surge, each trying to push the other away. The ball of black lightning sharp enough to cut the earth and the ball of spinning violet energy encased in red energy, with power clear enough to disintegrate anything it touches.

"**Sasuke!" "Na**_ru_**to!"**

The two attacks continued to their battle for dominance while the two fighters was too engrossed in their fight to even notice the sphere of energy now surrounding them. The sphere was created from the clash of their two powers making the sphere glow black with wisps of red, blue, and black along with streams of energy and streaks of lightning shooting out of it.

The sphere continued to grow larger and larger until it reaches the edges of both statues…

Pulses of energy…

Powerful shockwaves…

And large waves in the water are surrounding them, bringing damage and chaos in the valley. While in the middle of it all is the two boys fighting for their lives, undeterred by everything else…

The sphere of energy encompassing both fighters has now become a miniature black sun, energies upon energies clashing and weaving against each other…and the inevitable result of what happens when opposing violent energies collides…it explodes.

**Booooooommmm!**

The explosion that occurred was strong enough to shake the very valley that was their battlefield, with that same explosion being felt throughout the Five Elemental Nations. Everything in the valley was covered in light and dusts and this was the scene that Hatake, Kakashi arrived just in time to witness.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted as his dog summon, Pakkun, runs alongside him. Both of them bracing themselves from the powerful impact, clinging to any sturdy structure that could help them from blowing off to who knows where.

After a few moments of clinging to large trees made easier by the use of chakra, the two audiences that recently arrived were the first one to see the result of the battle between the two boys, no, warriors fighting for their beliefs. The two magnificent statues that were erected in honor of the battle between Madara and Hashirama were destroyed, the great waterfall found between them now became wider with a stronger and faster water flow, and the bottom of the waterfall itself turned into an enormous crater.

"How can two genin cause such devastation?" Kakashi silently asked himself, running towards the crater desperately trying to find his two students with Pakkun running alongside him.

"Pakkun! Can you track their scent anywhere near here?" Kakashi said while Pakkun only nodded, raising his head and started sniffing for the two boys scent.

"I smell…I smell something near those rocks Kakashi and they are similar to those boys's scent." Pakkun replied running towards where he can smell the scent.

* * *

><p>The two arrived near the bottom of the waterfall, directly below where the two clashed and what greeted them there made Kakashi pale and Pakkun to sympathetically stare at his summoner. For what they saw is a large rock surrounded by the flowing water from the falls, though what made Kakashi pale is the copious amounts of blood dripping over it and slowly being washed away by the water, such amount of blood giving warning bells to Kakashi's mind, along with various floating items like a torn blue shirt, few strands of blond and black hair, and two bloodied hitai-ate.<p>

_The amount of blood…it's not something a single person could lo-…whoever it belongs to can't be…_Kakashi hoped that his deduction was wrong, hoping to every deity, gods, and goddesses out there that he was gravely mistaken

"Pa-Pakkun…can you tell me whose scent…" Kakashi stopped still staring at the bloodied spot, his thoughts running through different worst scenarios he experienced during the war, while the ninja dog only nodded again as he understood what his summoner is trying to ask.

The ninja dog started sniffing the blood more closely thinking similar thoughts from his summoner though already knowing that what they find may not be what his summoner is looking for.

Unfortunately, it seem reality is drastically different from their wishful thinking, for after sniffing to find out whose scent it is, he already knew this was going to affect his summoner.

"Whose blood is it…?" Kakashi silently asked again looking at his summon questioningly

Pakkun turned disappointedly to the silent Kakashi, the ninja dog's words suddenly making Kakashi even paler as he heard his summon's answer.

"The scent's coming from both of them Kakashi…the blood is from both Naruto and Sasuke…and it looks like…it stops here…there's nowhere else where the scent is coming from…" Pakkun said looking at Kakashi who only bowed his head. "I'm sorry Kakashi…"

_No, No…No…Naruto…Sasuke…I…I failed them again…I failed sensei…Rin…Obito…I…_ Kakashi shook his head before mechanically moving towards the spot and started gathering the items as evidence as per protocol though if one was to look closer they could see silent tears running down from his one visible eye.

"Pakkun, we are going back to the village...we need to…we need to report this to the Hokage…" Kakashi said as he started moving back towards the village though his gaze was still focused on the bloodied rock and the valley hopelessly trying to find something that might give hope to this depressing situation. "If only…if only…" he murmured to himself, gazing at the rocks depressed

"Kakashi, you need to snap out of it…I'm afraid they're already dead…you know it too don't you…the amount of blood was too much even for a two fully grown person to lose much more by mere young boys but it isn't right for you to beat yourself up for this…" Pakkun said trying to break out his summoner from his self induced trance

"We lost something today Pakkun…something that can never be replaced…if only I've done better as their sensei, maybe this wouldn't have happened" Kakashi choked out as he closed his eyes, clenching his fist tightly enough to draw blood

"I've lost comrades before but…they were different, that was during war…but this…they died because of our generation's mistake…" Kakashi continued as he gazed sadly at the skies, which as if agreeing to him have started darkening along with a few drop signaling the coming rain "…one boy was trying to find justice for his massacred clan blaming his brother for it, not knowing that it was the council's orders forcing his brother to commit such crime, and one boy trying to reach his dream of being the leader that could protect his people, unfortunately being shunned by those he was trying desperately to protect…"

"Kakashi…" Pakkun tried to give comforting words to his summoner no friend but to no avail as his summoner headed back towards the village

The two left the valley with heavy hearts, not noticing the faint separate red and blue glows coming from somewhere in the valley or the two large vague figures atop of the two glows that quickly vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in Leaves)<strong>

The ninja and his summon came back to the village bearing grave news. The Hokage learned of the news and was devastated by it, though a leader must stand strong in time of need and that is exactly what she did. The announcement of the two boy's death changed the people in the village in several ways.

Obviously, the village mourned for their prince, stating that it was such a sad ending for the last of the great clan not including his traitor of a brother. The council on the other hand was greatly disappointed from the lost two powerful weapons and the fall of the plans they have carefully made.

A select few mourned for the young underappreciated Jinchuuriki…

A family of chef left to get away from the depressing reminders…

A little girl losing her innocent admiration yet gaining courage after her mourning and support from her friends…

A few group of friends changed from being kids that like to play around to becoming real adults, ready to take on the world…

A man who devoted himself to his work in order to forget his mistakes, finding solace from the sister like figure of his dead charge…

And two women strived to realize the broken dream of the child, they saw as a little brother…these were just a few that was affected by the news, but no one can deny that the death of the two changed the whole village.

The ones responsible to the two boys suffering were punished by the Hokage as she strived to bring even a small form of justice for her lost family. The people learned their mistakes about the young boy they condemned as a demon when the announcement of his heritage was made, forever living with the guilt and trying to make up for their mistakes but as they say…it's already too late. Living their lives with the knowledge that they are not as innocent as they claim to be, there were even a few going as far as to end their lives just to stop the guilt, and such life can drove man to madness.

All in all several people was affected by the two boys' deaths, though is it good or bad, cannot be told.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven thousand years later….<strong>

The world has drastically changed from the time when the two boys died and shinobi ruled the lands. A few years after their deaths, another war broke out with a madman having power of the remaining eight great tailed-beasts, Bijuu, alongside various missing ninjas at his side while the Five Great Shinobi villages worked together to stop him.

A war that lasted several years passed and they successfully defeated the madman though not without sacrifices. Shinobi people dwindled to almost non-existent, as in his last moments, the madman detonated the statue holding the power of the tailed-beasts, creating an earth shattering explosion killing almost everyone in continent, no the planet.

The world would have become a wasteland if not for the timely arrival of the guardians of the world. They contacted the humans, not just the shinobis, and made a deal with them, they would restore the world in exchange that the various creatures under their domain be allowed to live alongside the people and not in hiding as they have been doing for the past thousand of years.

The people debated if accepting such deal was right though as they realized that these creatures are not to blame for their misfortune, they decided to give it a chance. The people agreed and promised to respect the creatures that would become their allies. The humans and even the shinobis, surprisingly, promised to throw away violence and war in remembrance and repentance to the misfortunes they have received, all of which have been a result of violence. The guardians agreed and began the restoration of the world and the revealing of the creatures that has always been a part of the world.

Leading the restoration was one of the creatures, seen as a God having unparalleled power, the leader and originator of these guardians and creatures, someone who have always been watching this world, Arceus. These guardians under him where strong, unbelievably so, as one of them having power of time, another one having the power of space, one who rules the land, one who rules the seas and even one who rules the skies. There were many more of these guardians having various powers that even the shinobi couldn't believe to be possible.

After a few years of combined efforts from both the world has become whole once more, some even say it was better than before as now they have companions that were invaluable. The people tried their best to follow their promise and peace was finally found at last, a perfect example of the saying "stability comes after chaos".

The land was peaceful for two thousand years or so, with everyone now forgetting the bloody past and horrors of the world. Shinobis were now replaced by those called Aura Guardians and people would usually befriend the creatures, becoming as lifelong partners, the same to that of families. But as they say history repeats, man cannot change one thing that is present in them and that is fear. Fear alongside their own beliefs, warped the peoples view again and because of this war has broken out again. Working alongside their partners, human and creatures alike fought against each other. The battles were reminiscent of the battle of the shinobis of old, with elements against elements and blades against blades.

The war became so great that the world was rapidly being affected by it, and not in a good way. The guardians of the world again made themselves known and showed how angered they were by the actions of man and the other creatures alike. The people alongside the creatures were awakened from their foolish thoughts and asked for forgiveness. The guardians gave them another chance though as punishment they split the lands into several other continents.

The people, though shocked by the punishment, accepted it and began to adapt to the changed world, finding ways to meet their separated brethrens. Technologies became much more advanced, alongside the new practice of battling against two of creatures as a form of sport. The sport became more famous and accepted that it became a profession in itself and the creation of what was called as Pokeballs, began. The creatures where finally given a name as Pokemons, in reference to the pokeballs used to catch and carry them.

Pokemon battling has become really popular over the years that it became just part of the norm. There were also different forms of battling that was created like doubles battle, triple battle and even contests. People and Pokemon have been living with each other in peace and our story begins at the meeting of two people that will be famous and remembered in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>Unova Region: Forest of Tao<strong>

Forest of Tao is an ancient forest a few miles away from the Village of Dragons. It's a dense, dark forest filled with various large trees like that of red trees, along with exotic rare berry plants. It has been a said that this was the forest where two of the legendary Tao dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, fought against each other resulting to the bizarre and dangerous formation of the forest. It's also been said to been standing for as long as two thousand years resulting it to house several myths and history, not only about pokemon but also of the as a dwelling place of powerful pokemons of every species, especially of the Dragon types.

And right now we see two young girls walking alongside each other, traveling in this very forest.

One was a blonde haired girl of about 12 years old, with black clips at both sides of her head, with her bangs covering her left eye and her hair reaching just above her waist. She appears to be wearing a white sleeveless blouse, a black mini skirt, and a knee length white socks and black sneakers. At her back was a large bag with camping gears and various effects are can be seen hanging.

"Come on Elesa, hurry up! Move faster, its rare opportunity for us to be able to go exploring like this and I want to see if we can find something about old myths, like that rare crystal said to be found deep within the forest" shouted the girl to her companion who was moving at a slower pace than her.

The second girl was also a blonde haired girl of abut 11 years old, though hers were shorter only reaching below her ear. She is wearing cute yellow and black attire comprising of leggings, skirt and blouse. In her arms was a small pokemon known as Emolga.

"Slow down Sis! The pokemon aren't exactly going to disappear all of a sudden…why couldn't we just go to one of the boutiques in the village and look for some cute clothes?" Elesa whined as Emolga in her arms cried its agreement, while Cynthia looked back at her with a glare and crossed arms.

"Hmpf…you and your clothes Elesa, aren't you excited to see new pokemon and mysteries instead of those stupid clothes of yours" Cynthia replied with a roll of her eyes as she heard an indignant "Hey!" from her companion, before she continued on to her trekking.

"Picking out stylish clothes isn't stupid you know! Besides sis, like you aren't the same with those pokemon myth hunts you've been doing…you've even written all of them in your diary" Elesa sarcastically replied, making Cynthia blush at the accusations

"Hey, that's different! Looking for myths isn't-Wait you were reading my diary! Elesa that's an invasion of-"

**_Child…can you hear me child…_**

Cynthia suddenly stopped as she heard a voice that sounded ancient and majestic, a voice that made her feel like small girl all over again

"Ow! Why did you suddenly stop sis?" Elesa asked as she bumped into the other blond girl, she looked at her sister and was surprised to see her standing as if in a trance.

**_My chosen…release my chosen…release him from his eternal slumber…_**

"Who…who are you…are you a pokemon?" Cynthia asked, surprising Elesa who was worried for her sister "And just where is…is this chosen you're talking about?"

**_Follow…follow the light…it shall guide you to my chosen…_**

"Follow the light…" Cynthia softly said, as the voice fades into nothing.

_Who was that? Release the chosen? Follow the light? This might just be the mystery I'm looking for…_

Cynthia continues to ponder the mysterious voice's words, unconsciously taking a few steps forward when she suddenly felt her body being forcefully shaken and a loud screaming filling her ears.

"Cynthia…please, don't…don't go into the light…you're too young go into the light…you can't just leave me here…" Elesa was shaking Cynthia shoulder, snapping Cynthia of her thoughts

"Elesa…liste-" Cynthia began to say, grabbing her sister's hands as she tried to calm her sister

"I'm sorry okay, I won't do it again…I won't read your diary again, just don't go into the light!" Elesa continued to ramble, shaking her sister in panic

"Elesa...I'm fi-" Cynthia tried once more yet still ignored by the panicking younger girl, making her dizzy with all the shaking

"What about Grandma Carolina? What about being a Pokemon Champion? What about…" continuing to ignore the now irritated and lightheaded Cynthia

"ELESA, STOP SHAKING ME SILLY BECAUSE I'M ALREADY TELLING YOU THAT I'M FINE!" Cynthia angrily shouted, making the other scream in fright along with her Emolga

"I'm sorry, Nee-sama!" "Eeeemon!" Elesa and her pokemon shouted kneeling at the ground, as both of them hug each other for comfort, as anime tears came running down their eyes

"Jeez Elesa, you need to stop acting like child-"

"But we're still considered as children aren't we…I mean technically were only ele-…ow…ow…ow" Elesa was now moaning in pain, as Cynthia continues to pinch both sides of her cheeks and was stretching them like rubber

"Do not interrupt me again, okay?" Cynthia asked with a sweet smile yet sending shiver running down the younger girl's spine

"Yes, Nee-sama!" frightfully replied by Elesa, not wanting to receive a repeat of the earlier treatment

"Now, why were you shaking me forcefully like that…and you better have a good reason for this…" cue a wider smile and closed eyes, making the shivers running down the Elesa's back turn to freezing cold sweat

"It's just that…you were stiff as a rod with your eyes glazed over and was talking to yourself…just what happened Nee-sama?" Elesa worriedly asked, as she rubbed her red cheeks, while Emolga now climbed into her shoulder nodding at her words "E-mon!"

"I was?" Cynthia exclaimed in surprise, thinking that her sister might be playing with her but as began looking at her sister's face, she saw that her sister was really worried by what had happened. "I'm fine…everything is fine, Ele-chan" Cynthia gave her sister a comforting smile, kneeling at her side then proceeding to pat her sister's head

"Are you sure you're alright, Nee-sama?" Elesa asked again, though a bit more relaxed than before, wiping a few tears on her eyes. She was happy to know that her sister was okay, when just moments ago her sister was stiff and eyes were glazed scaring her, now she's back to normal and was even comforting her like old times.

"Yes I am, sometimes you're nothing but a big baby, aren't you Elesa?" Cynthia teasingly replied with a small smile, now certain that her sister is reassured, Elesa on the other hand just smiled back mischievously

"Ha! I'm not the one who suddenly stopped at the middle of the road for nothing Sis, what were you thinking about boys?" Elesa teased back, dragging the last word longer, while making the older blond blush at the implication

"Hmpf…it looks like you're fine already if you're teasing me about boys, maybe I should just leave you alone now and let you get back on your own" Cynthia replied standing up and started to walk away.

"Wa-wait, I'm just kidding sis, don't leave me here!" "E-mon" Elesa chased her sister before walking alongside her.

* * *

><p>They were walking for a few minutes now with Elesa watching her sister search the forest for something. They even passed a few pokemon that would've usually perked up her sister but they were just ignored by the older blond.<p>

"So what did happen out there sis?" she asked with a tilt of her head, while looking at Cynthia questioningly, only succeeding in making the older girl sigh

"I heard some voice telling me to find some chosen one and free him" Cynthia answered while still looking around the forest for something

"A voice…told you to look for a chosen one and free him?" asked staring incredulously at her sister who was oblivious to the stare and just continued talking

"Yeah, the voice felt ancient as if those you'd expect from a legendary pokemon" Cynthia continued pointing a finger under her chin as if in thought

"Ancient voice…from legendary pokemon?" Elesa replied her incredulous stare replaced by a more worried one

"That's right the voice said to follow the light to find his chosen…don't know what kind of light though?" Cynthia finished, looking back to her sister and now seeing the worried and incredulous stare she was being given "What?"

"I think we need to head back to village sis." Elesa began to say in a worried tone grabbing her sister's arm firmly

"Why would we-What for?" Cynthia asked confused as she was being gently dragged by her little sister

"Because we need to get you checked sis, ancient voices…freeing chosen…following the light? Can't you realize that you're talking about crazy nonsense?" Elesa replied, the last part almost turning into a shout as Cynthia covered her ears with a wince

_She thinks I'm going crazy? _Cynthia thought in shock before irritation filled her mind

"I'm not crazy, Elesa! I'm telling the truth, I did hear that voice and it was real!" Cynthia shouted back, freeing her arm from her sister's grip as she swung her arm to the side

"Sis, come on! Don't tell me you believe what that voice you're hearing is saying, it's not true!" Elesa shouted again, absentmindedly she thought why they were shouting at each other so much. _Was it because of the forest? Yeah it's definitely because of the forest…we really need to get out of here!_

"And what's you're proof that it isn't real huh? I think I would be the first one to know if I'm having delusions or not Elesa!" Cynthia argued back, arms crossed in front of her chest, trying to convince her sister "Why is it so hard to believe that what I'm saying is true, anyways?"

"What? You just expect me to believe that some sort of weird light would flash out of nowhere leading us to the chosen one you have to free, proving that the voice is real and what it was saying is true!" Elesa sarcastically said, crossing her arms in front of her chest exactly like her sister

"Even I'm not that na-" she was cut off by a sudden gasp coming from her sister before noticing a weird flash of red and violet that can be seen from a distance behind her "-ive"

"It just happened didn't it…I can't believe it!" Elesa blankly said, before turning around in a huff opting to chase after her sister who was now hastily following the light.

* * *

><p>Deeper within the forest, various pokemons are can be seen moving about through forest, a few Axew's hiding behind bushes, some slamming the trees with their tusks and a few Braviary's along with Rufflet's flying about the skies. Curiously though, all of them are avoiding a certain part of the forest, a part where now two young girls are can be seen running to.<p>

The girls quickly found out that the exact part of the forest they're heading into was filled with taller trees and a more treacherous path. They weaved through various branches and roots as the pokemons move out of their way.

"How can you do this so easily, sis? There's too many of these roots and branches for someone to move properly while-Are those thorns I can see on the vines?" Elesa grumbled trying to keep up with her sister who was moving through the forest with grace and speed only receiving a silence for her question

The crazy path they were following through turns out leading to an enormous clearing, where only one large red crystal can be seen standing in the middle, flashing with red and violet light. It was at least a fifth of the small trees filling the forest which was already huge as most of the trees here grow more than a hundred feet, dwarfing the two girls easily.

"Hmpf…I told you it was real Elesa! Who's the crazy one now?" Cynthia smugly said as she tried to get closer to the glowing crystal, absently hearing a huff from her sister

Cynthia walked closer to the crystal and as soon as she was close to it reach out an arm to touch it.

…

…

"What now, sis? There's nothing happening…" Elesa asked her sister confusedly, though her sister seems to be also confused and a little irritated with the lack of response

"I don't know! Come on you stupid glowing piece of rock, do something!" Cynthia shouted as she repeatedly slammed her hand on the crystal.

…

…

Nothing seems to be happening except for the glowing of the crystal stopping.

"Hahaha, I think you broke it sis! Hahaha!" Elesa laughed as her sister who was now circling the rock

"Hmpf, there's got to be something this crystal would do…" Cynthia mumbled to herself, examining the crystal closely before finally deciding that

"It's a bust!" she angrily said hearing her sister laugh louder making her huff in disappointment before slapping both of her hands on the crystal…

Suddenly feeling her strength leaving her as a faint blue glow surrounded her, heading towards her arms then to the crystal making it glow again.

"Whoa, what did you do sis?" Elesa asked in surprise, seeing her sister make the crystal glow then the glow turned to flashing and with one last burst of light, the whole clearing was filled with light making the wild pokemons cry in surprise and scurry away while the two girls covered their eyes in surprise.

The light continued on glowing, creating an explosion of red and violet before it slowly died down. The clearing was devoid of any pokemons except for the two girls who was slowly orienting themselves from the surprising ordeal.

"(Cough…Cough) Elesa are you okay?" Cynthia asks as she recovers from the sudden explosion of light that disoriented her

"I'm fine sis, nothing too serious though Emolga and I would need to wear some sunglasses for a while, preferably the deep black ones" "Eeemon!" Elesa replied, as she rubbed her eyes

"Oh come off it Elesa…what happened to the-" Cynthia stopped talking as she gazed at where the crystal has once been standing, and was surprised to see that instead of the huge red and violet crystal, a boy of about 12 or 13 of age was kneeling there, wearing what seems to be a torn up orange pants. The boy having long blond hair framing his angular face and whisker marked cheeks.

"I-I'm…b-back-ttebayo!" the boy groaned before falling down face first to the ground, worrying greatly the two girls who were frantically checking if he was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

Naruto was slowly, or more like groggily, waking up from his fainting act while trying desperately to remember the events that happened to him. He opened his eyes to find out he was in some kind of camp, he was covered in what appears to be a sleeping bag while a few ways from him were a tent and a fire pit in the middle of the camp.

_What happened to me…where am I….did I win? _Naruto's thoughts were running a mile per seconds trying to understand his surroundings better. He tried to look around to better understand his situation before sensing some movements behind the tall bushes

"Who's there? Come out or I'm gonna kick your ass-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted while reaching for a kunai from his pouch…

Which wasn't there…?

"Crap!" Naruto cursed as he sat up and leaned back at the tree he was under in, hastily positioning himself to a battle stance…or as much of a battle stance one who is bedridden can muster.

Shake…

Shake…Snap!

Snap…snap…curse!

Naruto was really tense, impatiently waiting for the hidden ninja…creature…summon…bandit…or whatever hostile element it is, to reveal itself though whatever he thought of that was coming to get him was immediately shattered as he saw the ones who was standing behind those bushes.

"He's already awake sis, come on hurry!" Elesa shouted, running towards Naruto in an upbeat manner while the other girl was carrying a small basin filled with fresh water

"If you'd just help me Elesa, this'll be even faster!" Cynthia shouted back, careful not to spill the water inside the basin

"Hehehe…now tell me who are you!" Elesa shouted, pointing one finger towards the dumbfounded Naruto who was looking not at the two girls _though they are cute…_ he absently thought, but at the shark like creature in standing beside the older girl.

The creature looked like a small, pudgy shark crossed lizard with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. It is dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers its abdomen to the bottoms of its jaws.

It was one of the most peculiar things that Naruto has seen, and he has seen so many weird things like a giant talking toad, a perverted old sage, a snake like pedophile and even a giant fox with anger issues. As it was he did the most normal thing a person could do when seeing an unknown…

He screamed…

Loudly if I may add.

"Ahhhh! A demon shark that has come to eat me…no it's worst…it's Kisame's illegitimate love child!" Naruto shouted in panic, miraculously, at least to the girls, being able to stand and jump ten feet into the air clinging to the trees like a chameleon as if it was a lifeline.

"Gible?" "Huh?" Cynthia asks in confusion before the words clicked in her mind angering her "What do you mean demon shark, I'll have you know my Gible is not a demon but a pokemon and one of the pseudo legendaries at that!" Cynthia shouted, her face red in anger throwing the wet towel at Naruto, hitting him right in the face.

Naruto lost concentration and fell down the tree with the towel blocking his vision, resulting to him falling headfirst to the ground. Naruto groaned as tried to get up from his position, hearing laughing behind him as he turned and saw the two girls laughing at him even the shark demon and…a white rat?

"Hey stop laughing that's mean you know, falling from a tree isn't really funny when you're the one falling…" Naruto said with a pout and with his arms crossed

"Hah, that's what you get for calling some else's pokemon as demons, I mean who thinks that way anyways, usually people will asks what kind of pokemon it is or from what region it came from not scream and call it a demon or…some one's love child" at this Cynthia's eyebrow seems to be twitching as she remembered what Naruto has said about her Gible. Elesa was just laughing on the ground at the interaction between her sister and the strange boy.

"Sorry but usually if it isn't a demon it's a summon-wait…What's a Pokemon?" Naruto asks as he scratched the back of his head, slightly feeling embarrassed at his ignorance. _Is it another one of those things that only the kids from the capital have? _He thought to himself, unaware of the shocked looks he was receiving from the two girls.

"You don't know what pokemon is? You're kidding right?" both girls asked in shock only receiving a grin and a shake of his head from Naruto.

"You don't really know?" Cynthia seriously asked, again receiving the same shake of head "Well that's…I don't know what to say…where did you come from? Which country? Which city?"

"Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure…" Naruto replied, while scratching the back of his head while inwardly he was thinking…yes, he was thinking he can think too teme…that at least they have the same language, as the girl now kept talking about weird things. _Which country? Aren't we still in the Hi no Kuni, the largest country there is? And just what in the hell is a city?_

Both girls were once again shocked by what they heard from the blond haired boy…Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure? Aren't those just myths or ancient stories that older people tell for kids?

They were about to ask him if he was being serious when a sudden rumbling and shaking descended upon the camp.

"What's happening sis?" Elesa cried out in panic as Emolga climbed to her shoulder leaning on one of the trees for support

"I don't know Elesa, just be careful!" Cynthia replied, holding her Gible in her arms while looking at her little sister before turning to face their injured companion only to see him standing up alert and tense.

Suddenly from the ground, came out a rampaging giant serpentine creature that was gray in color and whose skin looks similar to reflective steel and a body that looks like linked rocks. It also has a large head and jaws most likely for slamming or biting enemies and what looks to be a dull bladed tail.

"A Steelix, how can there be a Steelix in a forest?" Elesa shouted in panic while her Emolga jumped off her shoulder and was ready to protect her trainer.

"It might be from the caves near those cliffs we've passed but the question is why did it come out now?" Cynthia answered getting her bearing before preparing for the coming battle.

"Gible, Battle Dance!" she shouted as the land shark pokemon jumped from her arms and in front of the angered steel type.

"What hell is that-ttebayo? Is it another one of these Pokemons?" Naruto shouted while standing beside the girls ready to fight, before he flinched as he looked at his chest and saw the scar that came from the last Chidori.

"Hey get back and let us handle this!" Elesa shouted as she dragged an annoyed Naruto and placed him behind her and he sister.

"That's right you don't have any pokemon with you and it's going to be dangerous being in the middle of the battlefield." Cynthia added while still focusing on the giant iron snake in front of them.

"Gible, start it up with Dig!" the small land shark pokemon cried out before diving underground fast.

"Emolga, go with Agility then use, Hidden Power!" Elesa ordered as the small rodent pokemon vanished in pure speed before appearing a little ways from Steelix, hitting it with a green colored orb.

"I can fi-oomf" Naruto was about to charge in when he fell down feeling that for once, he was actually low in chakra and was still tired. He was forced to watch as the iron snake, Steelix, cry out in anger before it charged at them and him practically helpless.

As Steelix approached the group, Gible suddenly sprung up from the ground and slammed the jaw of the charging pokemon and, surprisingly, was able to launch it half of its body upwards before Gible was suddenly hit by a silver glowing tail, launching her in front of the group.

"Gible are you okay? Try using Sand Tomb, and then blast him with Dragonbreath!" Cynthia said, as Gible stood back up and started spinning creating a tornado of sand that made its way towards Steelix.

"Emolga, fly up and rain down Hidden Power on Steelix as support." Elesa shouted while the rodent pokemon did just as she was told and started raining down green orbs at the angered Steelix.

Steelix was then hit by a swirling tornado of sands trapping him in place before a red and purple beam flame like beam hit it causing an explosion. The explosion caused smoke to cover the iron snake pokemon before a loud sound of heavy object falling was heard inside the smoke.

"Did we get it?" Elesa asked while Emolga and Gible were standing in front of their masters ready to fight.

"Raaaahhh!" from the smoke Steelix came out glowing silver before it charge at the fast, followed by a streak of silver. The two girl's pokemon was instantly hit by the charge and was sent flying back rolling in front of the trainers.

"That was Rock Polish and Double-Edge! This Steelix have a pretty high level for it to learn that…Gible come on girl, stand up and try another Dig attack!" Cynthia analyzed, earning a cry of determination from her pokemon as Gible slowly stands up to fight before diving back underground.

"Emolga, come on we can't let sis do all the fighting! You can do it, go for an Agility then Acrobatics!" Elesa shouted, as Emolga disappeared again and reappeared atop Steelix and started attacking it with various acrobatic slams.

Steelix was slowly being angered by Emolga's attacks and tried biting her with a blue glowing fang, which was only dodged by Emolga by diving down. Steelix tried to follow up with another glowing fang but was surprised when Gible came back out of the ground delivering a powerful uppercut under its jaw.

"Gible, Dragon Claw!" "Emolga, Hidden Power!"

The two attacks hit dead on but was only shook off by Steelix, who then fired a familiar red and purple beam towards the two, hitting them head on with both of them crying in pain. The two tried two standing up again but failed to do so as they were covered by small electrical discharges. Steelix's fang glowed icy blue, clearly intending on going for another attack.

"Dragonbreath? And Paralyzed with one shot too…oh no is that Ice Fang!" Elesa was shocked at how strong this Steelix seems to be, even fighting on even terms against two of them. Cynthia only grits her teeth before issuing another command.

"Gible get Emolga out of there now by using Dig!"

The land shark pokemon carried its smaller teammate and was about to dive underground again when it flinched again in pain, as small shocks run through out its body. This gave Steelix a chance to finish its attack charging towards the helpless pokemon, the iron snake pokemon bit the tail and claws of Emolga and Gible with the super effective attack, releasing them again by throwing towards the two girls.

"Gible!" "Emolga!" the two girls shouted in worry cradling their respective pokemon in heir arms.

Steelix was once again preparing another attack as a red and purple orb gathered in its mouth, this time aiming it at the two girls with Naruto watching helpless to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto...<strong>

Naruto has been watching as the two girls commanded their pokemons into battle, how the pokemons used various forms of attacks to beat each other with their battle a reminiscent of the battles between shinobis. How easily these pokemons throw various elements around as attacks, though one thing was running inside his mind…

_Even these so called pokemons know more jutsus than me! _Naruto thought in disbelief as he stared at the pokemon battle.

_Oh no! Damn it they're going to get hit by that thing…come on stupid body move!_ As Naruto tried desperately to move his already exhausted body

_Why can't I do anything? Damn it!_ His angered thoughts clouded his mind while he watched as the giant snake thing gathered another energy orb in its mouth, clearly aiming another jutsu at the girls.

"**Even after all this time, brat you still need me to help you out of a pinch…"** Naruto suddenly heard a voice talking inside his head. The voice was so familiar as if it was just yesterday when he heard it.

"Kyuubi…is that you? What do you want now, you stupid demon?" Naruto angrily asked annoyed that the stupid bijuu was distracting him at such crucial time

"**Brat! You better show me the respect I deserve or I'll rip you to shreds!" **Kyuubi angrily replied, threatening Naruto again just like before **"Now answer me do you want to save those girls or not?" **it asked again clearly getting impatient with the blond

"I DO! I DO OKAY! But even if I do, what can you do about it huh?" Naruto asked back though hope seems to be in his voice "You can't do anything to help me and is still stuck inside the seal-ttebayo."

"**He…ha…hahaha…that's where you're wrong brat…there are many things I can do about this…I can do something about it if I so wish…"** Kyuubi replied with a laugh as if everything was just amusing to him angering the blond for the bijuu's stalling

"**And about the seal…I'm not inside it anymore..." **at this the blond paled and started looking for signs where the gigantic bijuu might be **"But I did say I would help you and these girls…fine I'll show you what someone as great as me can do!"**

* * *

><p><strong>With the girls...<strong>

The dragonbreath attack was closing in on the two helpless girls, who closed their eyes in preparation for the pain…a pain that didn't come? The two opened their eyes just in time to see a similar beam of red and purple collide with the Steelix's dragonbreath attack causing it to explode.

The smoke was then blown away to reveal the angered Steelix facing of against a tailed bipedal salamander with four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its skin was a burnt red-orange but the most notable features were the various markings on its body, Naruto realizes their seals, and the red and black flame burning on the tip of its tail.

"A Charmander?" Elesa and Cynthia shouted surprised at their 'savior'

"Kyuubi, is that you?" Naruto asked in confusion as he was surprised at the new appearance of the bijuu "You're small…ler" of course it wouldn't be Naruto without a dumb comment or rude depending on your perception

"**Brat, you dare to insult me when I'm the one here helping you!" **Kyuubi angrily replied mad at the lack of respect that Naruto was giving it, turning its back from the angry Steelix.

It was a bad rookie mistake…

The Steelix charged again its body streaking with silver as it slammed at the distracted Charmander, launching it towards a tree with a loud crack.

"Ouch!" the three young teens winced as they heard the crack from the tree

"What the hell! Saving us my ass, you got knocked out in one hit!" Naruto angrily and incredulously shouted, looking at the fallen bijuu…pokemon…whatever.

The Steelix turned back to face the teens, intending to finish this dragged out battle when a large ball of red and black flames slammed at its side, covering it in flames also making it howl in pain. Everyone turned to look at the source of the flame and was relieved to see the launched Charmander back in action, while the seals on it body was glowing and the flame at its tail was giving of heat.

"**You've hit me, you lowly snake! Prepare yourself because I'll destroy you!" **Kyuubi shouted, though the girls only heard cries of Char! Charma! Rahh!, as the flame salamander was surrounded by rings of white light that broke of into different orbs.

Charmander/Kyuubi swung its arms sending the orbs of light towards the writhing, burning iron snake, earning another howl of pain. Charmander/Kyuubi was then covered in a glow of black and gold that seems to empower it more.

"Wow, that was Flame Burst followed by Ancient Power, and both attacks were strong enough to hurt Steelix!" Cynthia shouted in awe as the small Charmander was schooling the gigantic Steelix to the ground.

"Yeah, you're right sis…Is that your Charmander?" Elesa asked looking at Naruto, forgetting that said boy didn't even know anything about pokemon, he was about to answer when another cry from Steelix grabbed their attention to the fight.

Steelix was now hurt and staggering as it has been fighting Gible and Emolga before and only winning with the type advantages but now being defeated by the weird Charmander/Kyuubi. Charmander/Kyuubi let loose another Flame Burst, hitting the poor downed pokemon again,, making it cry in pain again. The Steelix stood up to attack again but a few seconds after it stood up it fell down again, creating a tremor and a loud thud sound, now unconscious.

"Yes we won!" Cynthia and Elesa shouted thinking that the pokemon belongs to the injured boy

"Kyuubi, you saved us!" Naruto shouted in relief

The three teens along with Gible and Emolga cheered, with Naruto suddenly finding his strength back absently ran towards Charmander/Kyuubi to hug him…

He never made it…

The same large red and black fireball, that blasted the fallen Steelix, hit the running Naruto dead on launching him backwards to a tree, sending him back to land of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the two girls running towards him in panic and the laughing of the bastard bijuu.

Whatever will happen with our chosen...

* * *

><p>There's my new story, actually I have a few more stories that I want to post so updates for the other stories may be slow. I'm actually creating a schedule for the updates to make things easier for me.<p>

Once again thank you for reading and **REVIEW tell me what you think about this…**


	2. Realizing the Path

**AN:**Wow thanks for the review guys, now some may be wondering why I made Kyuubi into Charmander and not into the more obvious Ninetales, well one reason is that I didn't want to copy other people's work and be part of the norm, I usually see Pokemon crossover Naruto fanfics with Kyuubi becoming Vulpix or Ninetales, I didn't want that and for my readers to say that "Meh, not another one!" so I did what I did.

Another reason is that according to the Naruto wikia facts (I'm not sure if it is 100% sure, because our professors dissuades us from using Wikipedia, something about them not being accurate…meh…don't care), **wikia… wiki/Kurama…Kyuubi**has two nature type, fire and wind…just like the last evolution of our certain fire lizard…so yeah, that's the second reason

The third reason was just…Charizard is awesome! Though he is dwarfed by the pseudo legendaries in some aspects but if trained right, it is one of the best there is, especially in a solar team...It can bring chaos and take down dragon types without you being hampered down by the usual dragon counters…dragon and ice type moves… The last reason why this happened is going to be explained in this chapter.

Now some say I've made Kyuubi too strong, thanks for telling me that though I'm not sure if he really is. I mean Steelix was already banged up from the fight with the Gible and Emolga, while Charmander was fresh and ready to fight…but he got hit with a powerful, clean shot with Double-Edge…a shot that hit him cleanly in the back...and made him hit a tree so hard it cracked…surely that'll be a critical hit, he was damaged greatly in that and activated Charmander's Ability Blaze, along with the power boost from the Ancient Power, yeah that's why I thought that the battle shouldn't be too long for him to finish…Though thanks for pointing that out, I'll try not to make him too much of a monster but he is once a Bijuu so I'm at crossroads here? Any ideas?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Pokémon franchise…I repeat what I said though…I wish I did!

* * *

><p><strong>Unova Region: Village of Dragons<strong>

**Carolina's Mansion**

Near the outskirts of the village a large beautiful mansion is can be seen standing. The said mansion was white with a western design and motif. It is surrounded by a small wooded area, with a Pokémon battlefield at the back and a garden at the front. This where our chosen is can be seen sleeping soundly along with the girls who helped him.

Waking up was something most people doesn't like, either that they are too comfortable in their beds or is just plain lazy to get up from their beds.

But for one boy now lying on one bed, he doesn't like waking up not because of the said reasons…

But because of the enormous amount of pain that greeted as him as he woke up...

"Argh…what hit me?" Naruto groaned as he woke up rubbing his eyes before looking around to see that he was inside a medium sized room, the room was bland as the only things inside it are a bed, a study table, a bookshelf filled with books about pokemons and the different regions and two chairs that were placed beside the bed.

Chairs from which one burnt red-orange lizard is now sleeping in.

"Oh that's right…Kyuubi won against that giant snake?" he remembered, before things started falling in place inside his head.

He was freed from something…he wasn't sure what it was…

He met two cute girls, a walking shark and a small white mouse, all of which started telling him about things like cities and summon/demon like creatures called Pokemons…by the way he still doesn't know what city was?

Then they were suddenly attacked by another one of those creatures, gigantic iron snake at that and the two girls fought against it with their own pokemons…how can they throw around Justus like that, he'll never know?

They were winning and beating the, Steelix was it? When the said giant snake pulled a win out of its ass by firing that red and purple beam paralyzing the two and biting the two poor pokemon with a blue glowing fang...

Then Kyuubi came out looking, not like a demon fox, but as a small lizard with seals on its body and flames at its tail…

Kyuubi fought against the giant snake and won…we were cheering and celebrating…

"**It seems that you're now awake brat…"**a deep voice broke Naruto out of his thoughts, making look towards the chair where the fire lizard was standing on **"What are you doing…stuck in your thoughts of ramen-"**

Naruto suddenly threw one of the pillows at the Charmander/Kyuubi cutting of its words and launching it backwards, along with the chair. The loud sound probably woke up everyone inside the house, though if that didn't do it, what happened next probably will.

"**What the hell brat?"**Charmander**/**Kyuubi shouted, as he threw off the pillow smothering him along with the chair, looking evilly at the bedridden Naruto

"YOU DAMN BIJUU, YOU SHOT A FIREBALL AT ME!" Naruto shouted in rage, trying to get up from the bed, though his bandaged covered body only succeeded in sitting up, and not more than that. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR-TTEBAYO?"

"**Oh that…it was payback for getting me hit by that lowly snake because you distracted me…"**Charmander/Kyuubi answered with a shrug, looking at his claws further angering the blond with his lackadaisical attitude **"Perfectly justifiable…"**

"Justifiable…wait doesn't that mean it was okay to do it…" Naruto wondered as the bijuu keep using words that Hokage-jiji made him study, but he doesn't use much…

"**Amazing, apparently you're not an idiot!"**Charmander/Kyuubi sarcastically said, climbing up the desk beside the bed then crossing its arms, all of which were done with a sense smugness

"You stupid, irritating bijuu-teme, you're lucky that-wait a minute! What exactly happened to us and just how the hell are you out of the seal huh?" Naruto asked in panic, pointing accusingly at the now small bijuu "You better tell me everything or else!"

Charmander/Kyuubi only sighed as the inevitable conversation that he didn't want to answer, came up. He looked at the sitting blond with a glare that seems to say "I'll rip you to freaking shreds if you interrupt me!" and started explain about what happened.

"**When we were still in the Valley of End, you and Sasuke apparently used two jutsu that was empowered by my youki and his curse seal along with your own chakras…"**Charmander/Kyuubi began to say though Naruto clenched his hands at the mention of his rival/brother's name

**"…energies like that weren't meant to collide against each other resulting in a powerful explosion"**he elaborated to Naruto

"**You and I were dying fast you know, and it took almost every energy I have, exactly eight-worth's tail, to keep us stabilized enough to save us…"**Charmander/Kyuubi continued sitting at the edge of the desk his arms and legs crossed

**"What I didn't realize was that someone I don't know, was already healing you beside me and used the energy I released to encase us in a crystal chamber-"**

"What! Who was it that did that?" Naruto shouted in shock, wondering who was it that imprisoned him inside the, what he now knows, crystal chamber

"**I already told you I didn't know, weren't you listening?"**Charmander/Kyuubi shouted back angry at the interruption while giving another glare at the blond who, normally would have been cowed by the glare but with it coming from a small lizard the size of a toy dog…

Well let's just say that he has seen scarier things…

"Sorry but how can you not know…I mean it's you-ttebayo!" Naruto answered, thinking its better than to argue with the temperamental bijuu

"**Do you want me to explain what happened or not?"**growled the Charmander/Kyuubi, unwilling to admit that he is also ignorant of the perpetrator, it's not something a great bijuu would accept easily

"Fine…tell me what happened next." Naruto said leaning back to the bed impatiently waiting for the bijuu's explanation

"**Tch…no respect at all…fine we were trapped inside that crystal for several years…I didn't know what happened to the Uchiha brat but I don't really care...just know that we were inside the crystal and was suddenly freed by the girls that-"**Charmander/Kyuubi started again before being cut off by Naruto again

"What, we've been trapped in there for years? How do we get back to the village huh?" Naruto shouted again, suddenly sitting up again looking intently at the small lizard before something else clicked inside his mind

"And why do you look like a lizard instead of a fox?" he was then hit by small fireballs the size pebbles, covering him in soot

"**Just how many times will you interrupt me, brat?"**Charmander/Kyuubi replied, fangs now baring as a clear indication of his irritation

"Well sorry! No need to shoot fireballs at me, that's just rude-ttebayo!" Naruto replied back in a huff, wiping away the soot while making Charmander/Kyuubi twitch at the words…him rude when the idiot in front of him was cutting him off every time he talks…talk about irony.

"**(Sighs)…To answer your question, the reason I look like this is because of you…"**Charmander/Kyuubi replied confusing Naruto even more, he was about to ask but was beaten to the punch by the bijuu

"**Apparently the crystal we were in drained us of energy in order to keep us alive then cycles that energy back into us in a purer form…think of it as a filter…as you know bijuus are being of mass energies, youki and chakra…"**Charmander/Kyuubi elaborated with his burning tail waving back and forth

**"…and as the crystal kept filtering our energies, it resulted to me being released from the seal as a purified energy but as the Shiki Fūjin seal was made to seal my chakra inside you and bind our souls together…"**

"So that's why you have those seals on your body because those are what remain of the seal that binds our souls together…" Naruto finished for the bijuu, surprising him with the intelligent conclusion that the blond made "…but that doesn't answer why you look like that though?"

"**You're surprising me with your maturity, brat…Yes, the seals on my body connects us on a spiritual level and believe me I tried breaking it but nothing would work…though I look like this because when the filtering was in progress I unconsciously took up a few of your chakra with me along with the energy of the one who placed us in that crystal."**Charmander/Kyuubi answered, still surprised at Naruto's response, looking at the blond with a calculating look

**"As my energy was lower, only a tail-worth, and yours was a despicable half-tail worth, the energy from the crystal defeated my own forcing me to take the shape of its owner but at a mutated state…"**he was about to continue when a groan came out from Naruto

"You lost me…" Naruto groaned as he heard Kyuubi talk about technical stuff that he didn't bother to pay attention to "Can't you make it easier to understand?" earning a sweat drop from the bijuu

"**Huff…Damn it brat we got to work on your intellectual skills, I admit you're physically strong for a Genin brat but…you're dumber than one"**earning an indignant "Shut up!" from Naruto

**"The energy from the crystal, which feels draconic and scorching by the way, formed into a bipedal reptilian creature with your energy and mine mixing in to it…forming into the new me got it…"**

"Aha, so that's why you look like a lizard, because the one who turned us to crystals, looks like a lizard too, right?" Naruto said nodding his head up and down "So about going back to the village…"

"**Brat…didn't you realize that draining me of energy is something almost physically impossible and that it only happened because we have been trapped for a long time…"**Charmander/Kyuubi said making Naruto feel a sense of dread

**"…when I said we have been trapped for several years, I meant it was several thousand years…Konoha along with everybody else you knew are gone"**

The silence that followed was deafening as none of them talk for a few minutes. The cool breeze of the night from the open window was the only sound to be heard.

"You're kidding right…" Naruto said in disbelief, as he looked at the sitting bijuu in front of him "You're just kidding me right Kyuubi…tell me you're just kidding me…TELL ME PLEASE!" he shouted, slamming a hand on the bed

"**Get a hold of yourself brat!"**Charmander/Kyuubi shouted to the blond, who stopped and brought his head down in depression**"You already understand right, stop trying to reject the idea and start accepting it! Only then will you be able to move forward!"**

"Easy for you to say you're just a stupid demon who cared about nothing at all…" Naruto replied in anger, as he clenched his hands on the sheets "…don't you get it my home is gone…my friends are gone…MY DREAMS ARE GONE!" he shouted while Charmander/Kyuubi only closed his eyes

"Just leave me alone…" Naruto finished sadly covering his face with his arms

"**Tch…fine brat…I'll leave you alone now…if that's what you want, though just let me tell you something"**Charmander/Kyuubi bitingly said before leaving the room…through the window. "**…you're not the only one who lost something here…"**were his last fading words before disappearing into the night

Unnoticed by them, there were two shadows behind the door who heard their argument. The two only released a sigh of sadness before the left for their own respective rooms, with both of them having different thoughts about their guest's situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later…<strong>

Two blond girls are can be seen staying outside having a battle as both of their pokemons, a Gible and an Emolga, battle against each other, though even their pokemons know that their heart was not in the battle, if the sloppy orders they were given is anything to go by.

Cynthia and Elesa were worried for their guest when he has locked himself in his room for days, not even going out for meals or anything. Though if what they heard a few nights ago was true then it was not surprising to see him lock himself up.

They were surprised at what they found out about their guest, a few nights ago. I mean who wouldn't, he was some sort of a fighter, and his Charmander is an unknown having the ability to talk to him, to name a few. But the most surprising of all is that everyone he knew, his friends are gone.

"Okay that's enough girls…let's take a break…" Cynthia distractedly say, as she went towards one of the bench placed at the side and grabbed one of the water bottles there. Elesa followed her along with their pokemons who grabbed their own drinks and sat down beside the older blond.

"Hey sis…" Elesa began, as she placed the water bottle on her lap "…don't you think that someone should check up on him?" she finished looking at her sister with a worried look

"You're right but what do we say…hey we overheard you few nights ago and that we know how you feel so let us help you…" Cynthia sarcastically replied, standing up and started heading back inside the house followed by her loyal pokemon "That won't work and you know it…"

"But isn't there something we can do?" Elesa asked again, catching up to her sister's side "We haven't seen him or his Charmander for three days now…and you know you're also worried for them."

"That maybe but…I just-I don't know what to do okay" Cynthia sighed, before she saw their grandmother standing in front of their guest's door with a tray of food in her hands. "Grandma! What are you doing?"

"Oh Cynthia, Elesa finished training already? I was just going to place some food for our guest here but…" Grandma Carolina replied, before gesturing to the uneaten food on the tray that was left on the floor "You're friend has been stubborn and wouldn't eat anything…I'm getting worried"

"It's okay Grandma, just leave it there so if he ever wants to eat he could just go and grab it" Cynthia said, as she wiped her face of sweat with a towel while Elesa led the Pokémon to the kitchen to get some snacks

"Yes, you would know about all that wouldn't you dear…you only come out to eat when you're finally hungry, most of the times either you're training your Pokémon or examining some of the artifacts we've dug out" Grandma Carolina teased, as Cynthia blushed at the tease

"I wonder if it's a good thing that I've brought you and Elesa with me on my expeditions after what happened that time...even now we're so far away from home because of the search we've been doing here in the Village of Dragons about those crystals in the forest" Grandma Carolina continued, making Cynthia grabbed the hem of her skirt nervously "And after the long search I don't even know if they even exist or not…"

_Sorry Grandma, it's definitely real because the boy inside the room was the one inside that crystal…but you wouldn't believe me even if I told you…_Cynthia guiltily thought, as she looked apologetically at her grandmother

"Tell you what Grandma, I'll talk to him and give him the food, so just leave it to me!" Cynthia offered as she grabbed the tray of food with her hands before heading inside the room

"You will dear, that's great! Thank you, dear!" Grandma Carolina said as she turned around to go back to the kitchens

"And Cynthia, if you're ready to tell me what you're hiding then you know just where to find me…" she finished with a smirk on her aged face, leaving the shocked Cynthia standing in front of the door

_Grandma knew! No she said that she knew I'm hiding something but not what I'm hiding…right?_

Cynthia just sighed and started knocking on the door, not receiving any response from the one inside the room. She opened the door and saw that the room was dark with the windows closed and lights turned off.

She headed towards the side where she knew the windows was then open them and was surprised to see their guest lying face up on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. Various books were thrown about everywhere on the bed and even on the floors.

"You know you should eat something…it's bad if you get sick just because you haven't eaten for days" Cynthia said as she set the tray on the desk before bending down to pick up the books on the floor

"People are getting worried about you, you know…" she tried again not receiving any response from the boy slightly irritating her as she placed the books on the desk

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" she asked, grabbing the sheets that covered the boy, trying to drag the boy off the bed

"What do you want?" a hoarse voice said, making Cynthia look up to meet the boy's stormy blue eyes _What pretty blue eyes…_was her thoughts, before shaking them off

"I came here to check on you…don't you know that you've been cooped up here for three days already, not counting the one day you were unconscious…" she said sitting at the side of the bed while Naruto, silently moved a little to give her some space

"I see you've been reading about Pokémon and the different regions…" Cynthia said, as she closed one of the books that was on her side of the bed

"I wanted to see if what that stupid bijuu was saying is true…and it looks like he was." Naruto blankly replied, as he went back to staring up the ceiling

"I am all alone now…" he said depressingly, making Cynthia feel angry for some reason

"How can you be alone? Don't you have your Charmander with you?" Cynthia asked as she tried to understand the boy in front of her "And you have us with you too if you need…" she quietly mumbled, looking away for a while

"Don't you think you're a little selfish saying that you're alone now when there are others worrying about you?" she added a little heatedly, that turned to burning anger as the boy in front of her just shrugged and grunted in response

"Just what the hell is your problem? Why won't you answer me properly? Losing some one might hurt, believe me I know how you feel-" Cynthia was suddenly pushed to the bed with the blond boy on top of her, both his arms on either side of her head while his face was showing an expression of anger.

"Know how I feel…you can't even begin to know how I feel…I just lost everything important to me!" Naruto shouted to the pinned girl, his hands clenching at the sheets

"I can't become Hokage anymore...I won't see my friends anymore...No matter how few they were I lost them…how would you even know how I fe-" Naruto's tirade was stopped when the girl under him, slapped his cheek hard enough to make him turn sideways, shocking him.

Naruto was about to turn and shout at her when he was stopped from talking as he heard a soft crying voice coming from the girl.

He slowly turned around to face her…

And saw the tears falling on her face…

Her grayish golden eyes now red from crying only covered by the long bangs of her golden hair…

Her face illuminated by the meager light that was lighting the dark room…

_She's beautiful even when crying,_ he absently thought of, but her sobs only made him feel guilty, loosening his hands from the sheets.

"I know…I know how you feel…" Cynthia began with a sob, more tears falling on her face only to be hidden by her hair

"Because I went through the same thing a few years ago…" she continued, pushing him gently away from her as she sat up, her head down and her hands clenched on her lap "My parents died a few years ago in an expedition…they tried to save the pokemons but got trapped in the cavern instead after that I thought that everything is over, I cried and cried asking myself over and over why does it have to be them, and if it wasn't for my sister, grandma and Gible supporting me…I would've given up."

"It was then I realized that…you may lose people who are important to you but beating yourself up is not something they would want for you…" she said this strongly that it was impossible for anyone to even think of it as wrong, looking intensely at Naruto's blue eyes with her gray ones. "That's why i want to be strong for them...I want to make them proud of me..."

"You should remember not to push away those who would want to help you or love you because if you do…then you're truly going to be alone." And with that she suddenly turned and headed towards the door but a strong grip on her arm stopped her from leaving.

Naruto was thinking about the things the girl in front of him said…and he realized she's right.

He wasn't the type of guy who gives up easily.

He's also not the type of guy to be ungrateful to those who took care of him.

And he's definitely not the type of guy who spends days brooding by himself, and start lashing out to others like a…like a…like an emo! No that was Sasuke-teme, not him!

"I messed up didn't I…damn it I turned into Sasuke-teme…I was just shocked at everything…that I…" Naruto said in an apologetic voice, gently turning the girl to face him

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys and please forgive me…"

Cynthia looked at him with her reddened grayish gold eyes, looking for any signs of deceit while Naruto only stared back with his blue eyes settled in a determined gaze. The two of them just stared at each other, unaware of anything around them as both tried to convey to each other the emotions they have.

"Heh…I forgive you…" Cynthia smiled as she wiped the stray tears from her eyes, with Naruto grinning back at her while scratching the back of his head. Cynthia suddenly began giggling confusing him greatly.

"What's so funny? Is it something I've said?" Naruto confusedly asked, while Cynthia just covered her mouth to stop the giggles before saying

"You know its weird how we've been talking to each other all this time yet I haven't even introduced myself to you" she said lightly hitting the top of her head, tongue stuck out

"Wahhh you're right…and I even made you cry without even knowing your name…Sorry again…" Naruto apologized with a bow, feeling guilty again for what he's done

"Stop apologizing or I won't forgive you anymore…well then…my name is Cynthia Mystearica, I love Pokémon, my family, and friends. I like to train my Pokémon and discover myths. My dream is to become a Pokémon Champion" Cynthia said with a smile, tilting her head to the side

_Cute…even cuter than Sakura…_Naruto shook his head from that stray thought and introduced himself too

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I love pranks, training and ramen. My dream is…"

_What is my dream now…I can't become Hokage anymore but…_

At this Naruto looked around the room then to the only other person inside it

_Maybe I do know…_

"…to become strong enough to protect my friends." He finished with his own smile, or more like a grin making Cynthia's smile widen even more

"Hey that's not fair! You guys are leaving me out!" a voice shouted behind the door as it suddenly opened to reveal Elesa standing there with her arms on her waist, and Emolga on her shoulders. "My name is Elesa Mystearica. I like my family, pokemons, and fashion. My dream is to become a model and a Pokemon Gym Leader." She said in her upbeat voice, her right hand placed in a pose, a horizontal peace like sign in front of her right eye.

The door opened wider as a small blur suddenly passed Elesa and made its way to Cynthia, jumping in her arms, revealing it to be Gible.

"Elesa! How long were you standing there?" shouted Cynthia who was embarrassed by her sister's action "And how much did you hear huh?"

"Oh long enough…I love you too sis, didn't know you care that much…" at this Elesa seemed to be making fake sniffing sounds, as if she was crying while Cynthia only blushed more and groaned at her sister's act

"Stop being such a drama queen Elesa…" Cynthia groaned as she covered her face with her right hand

"Hey I'm not a drama queen…I'm better than those stuck up girls…" Elesa replied, sticking out her tongue, earning an eye roll from her sister

"Hey how about we have a Pokémon battle huh? I want to see if I could beat someone as strong as your Charmander…by the way where is Charmander?" Elesa asked, as she looked around the room for any sign of the fire lizard, not noticing the wince from Naruto except for Cynthia.

"You haven't made up with him aren't you?" Cynthia asked Naruto, who only nodded and bowed his head in shame

"He's not…exactly my pokemon…" Naruto hesitantly replied, scratching the back of his head "And I don't think he would be coming back…I…he doesn't like me much…"

The group was quiet as each of them thought about the situation.

Naruto, convinced that Kyuubi would want nothing to do with him…

Elesa, feeling sad for their new friend's predicament…

Gible and Emolga, sad for their trainers' friend…

And Cynthia...well…

"I don't think that's true…" Cynthia said, as she touched Naruto's shoulder, making him look at her in surprise

"How can he not hate me? I mean he blasted me with a fireball, called me brat and an idiot, and-" Naruto incredulously shouted, as he looked confusedly at the two sisters

"And saved us from Steelix" Cynthia cut him off, giving his shoulder a squeeze, making him remember how Charmander/Kyuubi fought to protect them "Helped us carry you from the forest up to all the way here…"

"And did you know that he was here the whole time guarding you when you got knocked unconscious." Elesa added as she realized what her sister was talking about, giving Naruto's other shoulder a pat "Maybe he doesn't say it but I think he respects you and also worry about you…"

"I…" Naruto then remembered how the Kyuubi would give him chakra if he was against dangerous enemies, how he heals all his wounds after his fights, and finally the words he said a few nights ago…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Huff…Damn it brat we got to work on your intellectual skills, I admit you're physically strong for a Genin brat but…you're dumber than one"<strong>

"**Get a hold of yourself brat!"**

"**You already understand right, stop trying to reject the idea and start accepting it! Only then will you be able to move forward!"**

"**Tch…fine brat…I'll leave you alone now…if that's what you want…"**

* * *

><p>"And I told him to leave me alone…Oh man I really messed up-ttebayo!" Naruto groaned, as he hit his forehead with a loud slap, before he suddenly ran out of the room...<p>

Through the window, surprising the two girls.

"Wait, where are you going?" both girls shouted, looking out the window

"Thanks Cynthia-chan, Elesa-chan, now I know what to do!" he shouted before disappearing to the woods

The two were shocked by the boy's actions and by the honorifics he used, making the two girls blush. The dumbfounded girls just sat down the bed and looked confusedly at each other.

"That's going to happen a lot now, wouldn't it sis?" Elesa amusedly asked as he looked at her older sister

"Yeah, I think it will…at least now he's back to how we met him…" Cynthia replied with a small smile, still gazing at the path the blond boy disappeared to.

* * *

><p><strong>Woods near the mansion…<strong>

Naruto was running through the woods for quite some time now, trying his best to use the few skills he has in tracking, to find Kyuubi. He still feels his chakra to in all time low, so Kage Bunshin was out of the question, but he can use another skill ninja's are known for…tree hopping.

He jumped from trees to trees looking around the small woods, hoping to find a sign where the miniaturized bijuu might be. He was thinking of various ways to find the small lizard, a small...fire…lizard.

"Damn it…of course that's it-ttebayo!" Naruto said to himself, looking for any signs of the small flame at the tip of Charmander/Kyuubi's tail. "Aha! It's over there-ttebayo!" seeing it glow from the darkness of the woods

Naruto hastily ran towards the small flicker of light that he could see behind the mass of trees. He arrived in a clearing where a lone stump is sitting on the middle of the clearing, and in that stump was Kyuubi, looking up at the night sky...

"Wow, it took me this long to find you, I didn't even realize it was night time already…" Naruto said as walked towards the sitting bijuu who only stayed silent, not bothering to even look at the new arrival.

The two only stayed like that as Kyuubi was still looking up the star filled night sky, while Naruto was getting nervous from the lack of response.

"**Why are you here, brat? No...never mind, answer me this brat…do you ever doubt who you are?"**Charmander/Kyuubi suddenly asked, surprising Naruto who was sure that he was going to receive a tongue lashing…

Alongside insanely sharp claws…

Superheated, large fireballs…

And lots of chilling death threats…

Okay forget that…this is better…

"Sometimes...ever since I was young I doubted if I was human or not…Am I really a demon, like the villagers said?" Naruto replied, for once sensing that he should be serious in this conversation unlike the other times he has talked with the bijuu. "Until I decided that like Hokage-jiji, I want to be a ninja…I was unsure of myself…But why are you asking me this?"

"**That's none of your concern!"**Charmander/Kyuubi bitingly replied, turning to glare at Naruto, who surprisingly only turned back to him calmly **"Now, what is it you came here for, brat?"**

"I came to say sorry…I've been an ass, a few days ago…acting like Sasuke-teme" at this Naruto gave an involuntary shiver, that seemed to amuse the fire lizard a little "Never again… (Clears throat)…and I also came here to say thank you…you saved us and helped me, and even before then you've healed my wounds after my dangerous fights…for that I'm grateful-ttebayo."

Kyuubi was shocked by the words coming out of the blonde's mouth. Shocked enough that he suddenly shouted

"**Who the hell are you, and what have you done with the brat?"**Charmander/Kyuubi menacingly said, as he stood up ready to fight at the 'impostor' **"Tell me now or I'll test out how sharp my new claws are on your skin!"**

"Wa-wait it's Kyuubi, it really is me!" Naruto said, as his hands were raised in surrender "Believe me-ttebayo!"

"**Stop with your lies because my patience is running thin!"**Charmander/Kyuubi angrily replied

Charmander/Kyuubi was suddenly covered in a whitish-silver glow, before he moved, more like disappeared, in a flash and was behind the blond in a matter of seconds. Only Naruto's training as a shinobi saved him from the slash that he would have received if he would've been hit by the attack. Naruto jumped towards the stump and stayed on top of it while now facing the angry fire lizard.

"It really is me!" Naruto shouted as he readied himself for a fight…

A fight with an angry fire lizard that is capable of shooting large fireballs, orbs of light, and now apparently moves really fast…

While here he is with no weapons whatsoever and too low in chakra to be able to use any jutsu…

Crap…was the only thing he could think of…

"**You expect me to believe you're the same idiotic brat, who is dreams of being a strong ninja enough to become a Hokage and is obsessed at eating that disgusting mixed soup they treat as food, called Ramen!"**Charmander/Kyuubi shouted as the flame on its tail grew bigger and hotter, enough to illuminate the clearing they were in. he was about to torch this 'impostor' when

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT RAMEN?" Naruto shouted to the small bijuu, who was surprised by the outburst, enough to make him cancel the attack "YOU HEATHEN, YOU SHALL NOT INSULT THE GREATNESS THAT IS RAMEN OR YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME-TTEBAYO!"

Naruto was pointing a finger at the surprised bijuu, as an aura of death surrounded him. The meager chakra that he has left was gathering in his right hand forming a Rasengan…

The size of a pebble...

The two of stared at each other, the cool night breeze blowing some of the leaves from the trees then…Kyuubi laughed.

"**Hahaha…fine, fine I guess it is you…"**Charmander/Kyuubi laughed, as he lowered his claws, **"Only you could be so obsessed at ramen to call those who doesn't like it, heathens…"**earning a huff of irritation from Naruto, who sat down the stump and grumble about stupid bijuu who can't appreciate the greatness of ramen

Naruto stopped his rant from the ramen-sinners and looked at the fire lizard in front of him. He suddenly remembered the last words this same guy said to him before he left…

* * *

><p>"…<strong>you're not the only one who lost something here…"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyuubi, why did you…ask me about that?" Naruto asked, referring to the earlier question, unconsciously making the bijuu wince and stay silent. Naruto kept waiting for the reply, until he heard Kyuubi sigh and say<p>

"**Because right now, I doubt myself brat…I doubt who I am now…"**Charmander/Kyuubi hesitantly replied, looking back up to the night sky, confusing Naruto with his answer

"Why?" Naruto slowly asked, also looking back up in the sky hearing a sigh from the fire lizard

"**I don't know what I am now brat…I used to be the most powerful bijuu, Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox), only the Hachibi no Kyogyu (Eight-tail Giant Ox) can be a threat to me and still I am sure I would win, a being so powerful that I was seen as a natural disaster, a calamity but now…"**Charmander/Kyuubi bowed his head looking at his claws, clenching them hard

"…**now I'm just an overgrown lizard that could breathe fireballs and have sharp claws…a shadow of my former self…"** he sadly finished, still looking at his claws as if their foreign to him

It was at that time, that Naruto learned more about his former tenant, only by listening to his words…

He was someone proud of his strength, so proud of it, that it is bordering arrogance…

He only respects and accepts those who show undeniable and unbending strength…

And if there was anything he cared for in this world…it was his accomplishments, his identity…

He was proud to be a bijuu…

He was proud to be the Kyuubi no Yoko…

…

...

And now he just lost all that…and now he couldn't accept what he's become…

"I…" Naruto was about to say sorry but he already knew it wasn't the right words to say…Kyuubi doesn't want pity…he doesn't like to be looked down upon…he…

"Kyuubi…" Naruto said in a clear strong voice making the fire lizard look up to him "You know I tried to find out about this world we woke up to…I read about different creatures similar to summons call Pokémon. I read about how the world is divided into different regions. I read about how people and Pokémon alike work together, train together and fight together to become stronger…to fulfill their dreams of being champions and masters…"

"**Where are you going with this brat?"**Charmander/Kyuubi curiously asked, as he looked at the by who's face was set into a determined look **"Why are you even tell-"**

"I want you to become my pokemon, my partner!" Naruto suddenly said in his determined voice, greatly surprising Kyuubi, who could only look at him incredulously

"**You want me…the once Kyuubi no Yoko…the reason of your sufferings…to be your pokemon?"**Charmander/Kyuubi incredulously asked, still seeing Naruto's serious and determined gaze **"Are you freaking crazy? Why would you ev-"**

"I know, this seems crazy but…I've already decided…Kyuubi…no, Kurama…I want you to be my partner..." Naruto walked closer to the incredulous Kyuubi, stopping just a foot away from him

"If you doubt who you are then I will help you find it...If it's about the power you lost then...I promise you that I'll train you to become the strongest pokemon there is…even stronger than those legendaries, even stronger than when you were a bijuu…that's why fight with me, fight by my side-ttebayo!" he stretched out one arm for Kyuubi to take…

Kyuubi only looked incredulously at Naruto…wondering if this is all a trick or a prank…but looking at the blonde's eyes, he was sure that the brat really wanted to do this and that he actually believes he can do it…

…

…

"**Ha…ha…hahaha, is that so…Naruto? Very well, but don't call me Kurama…that was the name of Kyuubi no Yoko, but it's not me anymore…"**Charmander/Kyuubi began to say, staring back at the blonde's blue eyes **"Call me Shura…yes I think this one fits me instead…"**at this he grinned like a fox, making Naruto sweat drop…

_He changed his name from Kurama (Nine Lama) to Shura (Carnage)…_

_..._

_Should I be worried about this?_

"**You do know that even though I'm not a kitsune anymore, I still abide the rules and honor of promises right?****If you really want to do this, then do what you've always done… Prove it to me with your actions!****That's who you are!"**Shura added, reaching out to Naruto's outstretched hand

"Of course…I never go back on my word! That's my nindō!" and with that both of them shook their hands…well hand and claw…this was the start of the partnership between the chosen and the legend.

…

…

"**By the way, what are we going to do to become the strongest there is?** Shura curiously asked, now that both of them are heading back to the girls' mansion

"Oh that…he…hehe…" Naruto laughed, as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head

"I have no idea!"

…

…

"**I see…"**Shura calmly said as he looked at the back of Naruto…

His eyes having an unholy gleam…

"AHHH! SHURA, I'M SORRY-TTEBAYO!"

That night, Naruto got back with small cuts and burns, alongside an extremely pissed off Charmander…

There were also two girls that was extremely worried and also extremely mad at him for disappearing for hours…

Let's just say that sleeping with untreated cuts and burns alongside an empty stomach, was worse than hell…

Just another day with our chosen…

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

It was a beautiful morning in the Village of Dragons. The trees and plants were lowing in the sunlight as the light hits the dews on the leaves, various pokemons are running about the forest or flying above the morning skies. Inside a beautiful mansion, three teens and three pokemons were up and about, talking to each other.

"Ouch…man can't you give me guys a break…I already said I'm sorry!" Naruto pleaded to the two angry girls in front of him, who was mad at him for being out so late

"Hmpf…you made us worry for you for four days then when we finally thought you're fine, you suddenly disappeared to who knows where and came back dead at night!" Cynthia pouted, as she crossed her arms and glared at the 'accused'

"That's right! Then when you finally came back you're covered in cuts and burns…you really like to worry us don't you!" Elesa added with her own glare as her hands was on her hips,

"Emon!" "Gib!" (Char!) **"Yeah, that's right suffer, Naruto!"** earning an approving cry from the three pokemons, the last one earning a glare from the blond boy…

"Awww…I'm sorry already…what do you want me to do…just tell me…" Naruto sighed, as he looked at the mad girls, looking at him with…mischievous eyes…_Was that even a right thing to say?_

"Hmm…Let's just say you have to do us one favor each, for worrying us" Cynthia said with a sly smile, distracting Naruto…making him blush and Elesa to pout

"Okay then let's have that battle we've been wanting" Elesa cut in, as she dragged Naruto's arm towards the pokemon field outside.

"Hey, I want to have a battle with him too you know!" Cynthia said as she grabbed Naruto's other arm

"Oh come on sis, I said it first, so he's going to be battling with me first!" Elesa replied, pulling Naruto towards her.

"I'm the older one, so I go first!" Cynthia said back, pulling Naruto harder

_Why are they fighting over me? What am I a doll?_were Naruto's thoughts, as he just let the girls pull him and just settled to giving a sigh

"Girls, stop that! Can't you see you're making our guest uncomfortable?"Suddenly their argument was stopped when Grandma Carolina came out, carrying a few bags…

"Good morning, Carolina baa-chan!" Naruto greeted a little awkwardly as the girls stopped their pulling but was still holding on to his arms.

"Grandma! It's her fault-" Elesa pouted still clinging to Naruto's arm while pointing one hand towards Cynthia

"My fault, I just wanted to have a battle with him but-" gripping Naruto's arm stronger, making him wince a little

"But I asked him first-"

"I'm the-"

"Girls, can't you just flip a coin or something and settle this peacefully?" Grandma Carolina said as he pulled Naruto from the girls, who was about to protest but a glare from their grandmother stopped them from saying anything "Now I'm going to talk to Naruto here about something, so settle this before I finished talking with him."

"Yes, Grandma…" the two girls replied as they went out to the field and started arguing who was going to battle Naruto first, making the old woman sigh at their antics

She motioned Naruto to sit at the couch, with Naruto now carrying the bags.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Pokémon…<strong>

The pokemons themselves where having an argument of their own as Shura and Gible was a few moments away from tearing each other apart…or more accurately, Shura wanted to rip the land shark pokemon to shred while said female dragon was only giving the angry fire lizard the cold shoulder. The only one stopping them from fighting was the small electric rodent pokemon who was trying to convince them to stop.

How did this happen, you may ask…?

Well it's was like this….

* * *

><p><strong>A few moments ago…<strong>

"So you're the Charmander who saved us, well hi!" Emolga said, as she stopped in front of the amused Shura, her head tilted cutely to one side, the same Shura, who was watching how Naruto get dragged around by the girls.

"**Yes, what of it?"**Shura asked, annoyed by the fact someone was ruining his amusement, looking at the electric rodent with a lazy glance

"Well I just wanted to say thanks!" Emolga chirpily said, hopping in front of Shura closer, annoying him even more

_Why the hell is this rat…so…cute…it's disgusting…oh well_

"**Just so you know, I didn't do it for any of you…I just wanted to test my powers and it just so happens that stupid iron snake was there to be my target practice, understand?"**he rudely replied as he pushed back the smaller Emolga aside and started walking away, but stopped as he suddenly heard a mocking feminine voice, making him turn to the speaker

"Oh, is that so? Well how was it? Fighting an already weakened enemy as a test for your power?" the feminine voice turned out to be a Gible, who was helping the smaller pokemon stand up

"Makes you feel strong, doesn't it?" she finished, as she gave Shura a condescending gaze, pissing him off, while Emolga can already sense that something dangerous is about to happen

"**Are you saying I couldn't have beaten that overgrown snake, unless it was already weak?"**Shura angrily asked, as he walked towards Gible who only shrugged in response

"Oh did that hurt your ego? Sorry, I forgot that someone like you don't like being told that they are weak…" Gible nonchalantly said as she turned her back to the fuming Shura, "Well am I right…Little lizard…?"

_Little lizard? This…this…woman…dare call me little lizard!_

"**That's it woman, you're dead! I'm going to turn you into a Shark's Fin Sushi!"**Shura angrily shouted, raising a claw to cut Gible to pieces, only stopped by Emolga who was holding his arm back preventing him from hitting the land shark pokemon

"Hmpf…like you'd even stand a chance again someone like me…" Gible replied as she, gave a cold shoulder to the angry fire lizard

"Little lizard…" she added haughtily, only checking her claws instead of paying attention to the rampaging fire lizard behind her, who was only stopped by Emolga now using her tail to hold back Shura.

I guess even pokemons have issues…

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto and Grandma Carolina…<strong>

The two are now sitting on the couch with Naruto, setting the bags at the side. He was about to ask what the old lady wanted when a black device with a red-orange pokeball design was placed in front of him…along with the bags…

"What is this for Carolina baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he took the offered device and the bags, opening one of them to see…clothes?

"Those inside the bags are clothes for you Naruto, it's much better to see you wear these clothes instead of the ragged pants you have" Grandma Carolina replied, surprising Naruto with the gift

"But I can't jus-"

"Yes, you can accept them just fine Naruto…in fact I'll be insulted if you don't!" Grandma Carolina scolded, waving a finger in front of Naruto's face "Now, go change over there and show me how you look."

Naruto just smiled at the old lady's kindness and headed towards the bathroom to change. After a few moments, he came back out wearing a deep black v-neck shirt under a burnt orange jacket with black lines running down the sides, a dark blue, almost black, jeans and black shoes with orange designs. His hair was left to fall down a little over his eyes, as his forehead protector was gone, swaying as he moves. All in all, he looked great and the orange was better than his old one, it wasn't…blinding.

_Did I really wear something like that? I mean I love orange and all but…I'm not that...weird, am I?_Naruto silently wondered to himself, comparing his old clothes to this new one

"Oh my, now don't you look handsome…I knew it was perfect for you!" Grandma Carolina praised with a smile, as patted a few creases on his clothes, here and there "Now here are pokeballs…now I've heard from Cynthia that you've already read a few books about them so you should know how to use them, right?" she added, giving him five pokeballs and a luxury ball

"Yeah I know but…why are you giving me this? This is too much!" Naruto asked, as he recognized one of the balls from the pictures from the book

"Naruto…let me ask you something…" Grandma Carolina asked in a soothing yet serious voice, making Naruto look at her curiously "Have you told Cynthia and Elesa the truth about who you are, as a shinobi?" she bluntly asked surprising Naruto and making him freeze in shock

"How…how do you-"

"When I was treating you the first night you came, I saw the crystal necklace hanging from your neck…now I know this might seem far fetched but that necklace is an exact copy of the one found in the few old scrolls we've found, which curiously enough was able to withstand the several years that has passed" Grandma Carolina began to explain as she looked at the shocked blond, who could do nothing but stare and gape

"Oh come on now no need to be that surprised, a lone boy was found by my two granddaughters, right in the middle of the forest where we just so happen to be searching the rare crystals of Reshiram…I don't think it's a coincidence…don't you think so, Naruto?" she continued, finally convincing Naruto that she really do know about everything

"It was called the Sho-dai-me crystal…a proof of someone being a candidate to becoming a Ho-kage…Pokemon have various powers that are unheard of so you being from the past is improbable but not impossible…and with how you've reacted you to what I've said, just confirmed my theory!" she ended with a smirk, as if she solved a great mystery…which she probably did already…

"It's pronounced as Shodaime and Hokage…but if you already knew then why didn't you try to-" Naruto was cut off by the old lady who only smiled at him

"Tell the girls, what I already knew…I thought it was your story to tell…that's why I didn't…" she answered honestly as she looked at the blond motherly "I know that you don't even know half of the things here and that's everything is new for you…I'm doing all this to give you a chance to do what you want"

"What I want?" Naruto asked surprised as he looked at the gifts he received

"This world is a new one for you, a new start so to speak…I want to help you start your life at this world" Grandma Carolina said as she patted the blonde's cheeks in a motherly way "And most of the time, young teens like you want to explore the world filled with various pokemons"

"I…I…thank you very much Carolina baa-chan!" Naruto replied, bowing in front of Grandma Carolina, who only laughed and pulled him into a hug

"You won't regret this, that's a promise-ttebayo!" Naruto quietly mumbled but was nonetheless heard by the grandmother hugging him tighter

"Now enough of this mushy stuff…" Grandma Carolina said, gently pushing Naruto away from the embrace "The last thing I'm giving you is a Pokedex, I requested from an old friend to give you…" she pointed at the black device in Naruto's hand

"I assume you know the basic function for that already from the books you've read?" she asked to the blonde boy, who nodded in response

"Yeah, it's used to tell what kind of pokemon you've met, am I right?" Naruto answered, earning a shake of the head from the old professor

"Yes but that's not all it can do. It can also tell you the stats of the pokemon you've already caught, like its nature, type, move set and possible move set" Grandma Carolina explained, taking the device and began clicking some buttons, showing him how to activate the programs

"Wow…we didn't have anything like this back at the village…" Naruto said, amazed at the functions and technologies in this world, the closest he'd seen before are the train and chakra armors but not something like this…heck it even beats the Hokage's messenger hawks…ahhh the memories of tying paintbombs seals at those hawks, so that everytime someone uses chakra to unseal the messages they carried will...good times, good times...

"Then you better, read and study how to use them correctly okay." Grandma Carolina advised as her words made the blonde hang his head in frustration…

_More reading? Argh! You've got to be kidding me!_

"Now why don't we go outside and-"

**Booomm!**

A loud explosion was heard outside the house, making the two run out of the house to see…

Shura firing fireballs at Gible?

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Shura who was reaching for Gible, who was dodging out of the way before retaliating with small sand tornados "Shura, what the hell are you doing?"

"**Shut up, brat! Just get out of my way and let me tear that annoying sushi to pieces"**Shura shouted in anger, reaching for the land shark pokemon with his sharp claws, hitting Naruto with a few and making him wince

"Gible, what happened?" Cynthia worriedly asked, taking Gible to her arms, followed by an equally worried Elesa who was greeted by her Emolga "Naruto?"

"I don't know Shura and Gible just started attacking each other and-" Naruto was stopped from his explanation when Emolga jumped out of her trainer's arms and started talking rapidly while doing some...weird dance?

"I think she's telling us that Gible and Shura was having a disagreement and ended up fighting each other…" Elesa said surprising the group, now looking at her in wonder, with her deduction

"What? Being with her for a long time now, allowed me to understand her even though I can't talk to her…" she just shrugged in reply, before the group looked back at the two bickering Pokémon…

Shura still seems to be reaching out for Gible, while Gible only turned her back from the angered fire lizard…

"I think they would like to battle against each other…" Grandma Carolina suggested, gesturing towards the still bickering Pokémon with Shura now looking evilly at Gible, still giving him the cold shoulder

"Why don't you two decide this with a Pokémon battle?" at this all of them looked at her even the Pokémon, all having different thoughts about this

* * *

><p><strong>With the trainers…<strong>

"My first Pokemon battle…I'm excited-ttebayo!" Naruto happily grinned, as he looked at the girls, especially on Cynthia with excitement in his eyes

"Hehe, a fight with Naruto and a strong pokemon like charmander…I can't wait…" Cynthia smiled as she looked back at Naruto with her own excitement

"Mou…Nee-sama always gets to go first…no fair…" Elesa pouted cutely, crossing her arms in sulk_._

* * *

><p><strong>With the Pokémon…<strong>

"**You better get ready to lose, sushi!"**Shura taunted, moving his claws in a come here gesture

"Hmpf…a fight with a little lizard…this'll be easy" Gible lazily replied, irritating the fire lizard more, as she only crossed her arms with a smirk…well as much as pokemon can smirk

"I have a very bad feeling with this…" Emolga quietly said, as she looked at the two pokemon with trepidation

…

What will happen with our chosen and his friends now?

* * *

><p>There you go, another chapter though this is more to show and explain how Kyuubi or what he's now known, Shura, comes with Naruto and how they will begin their journey…<p>

Those who gave me reviews…thank you very much…I've read all of them and I must say…the Sasuke is something still up there…a few wants him to be alive the others wants him to be sent to the nine levels of hell then rinse and repeat…well still I'm not sure about him…so let's just put him aside for the moment.

Oh and about Cynthia and Elesa's surname...I didn't find anything that is even remotely close to it and introducing them as Elesa Kamitsure and Cynthia Shirona is going to cause me more complications so...I gave them the name of my other favoite female character as surname...can you guess what anime/game she came from? A few clue is that she has a somewhat similar hairstyle to Cynthia and the series she came from is popular with their own signature naming...like the Final Fantasy series and the Pokemon series...

Now, once again thanks for the review, they were awesome! So many hits, so alerts and so many faves…it really gives me motivation to write hahaha now I know how my writer friends feel…

Sorry for the long delay but i've been busy as hell with a lot of things and now i'm rereading and checking over my stories again...sorry for those who were waiting for the next chapter which by the way will be appearing maybe next week o can, this sunday.

Well this is it…just wait for the next one…and remember, REVIEW FOR ME!


End file.
